User blog:CrazyCow12/New Bees
This is the place I will put new event AND normal bees that I would want in the game. They will at least be decent...I hope. P.S I do not exspect Onett to add all these ideas and this is only me exspresing my imagination and creativity when I feel bored. New Token-Shield & Shield+: Description: Gives a plus 10% (or 20% if "+") damage reduction boost for 15 seconds. Info: The token will be blue with a iron steel in the center. Once collected the icon will appear in the right hand corner (basically the same but square) and you will have 3 blue slightly see-threw shields (similar to the ones in the icon) that surround you. Takes 20 seconds to dissapear. if it's shield+, it has a plus in the right corner of the token and buff on the screen. It does not stack, only replenishes the buff. Dropped by the: Aromor Bee, Brave Bee, Tank Bee (credit to.. shoot i forgot the person. Just post the name who did it in the comment) and Robo Bee Brave Bee: (you already know all the stuff) Abilities: Shield Armour Bee: Colourless Epic Abilities Shield and Token link Energy: 22 Attack: 2 Speed: 14 Collects 12 in 4 seconds Converts 100 in 4 seconds Desc: A bee that is as hard as rock! They have trained their lives armouring themeselves up and now serve to protect all bees. Gifted: +5% Damage Reduction Like Sunflower Seeds Likes Spider Field and Sunflower Field. Dislikes Pine Tree Field Robo Bee: Red Legendary Abilities: Shield+ and Focus Energy: 25 Attack: 3 Speed: 16 Collects 10 in 4 seconds Concerts 130 in 4 seconds Desc: A Robot Bee that was created in a lab from a scientist. They were cloned multiple times to inevitably destory the world and couquer it for their own. They have thankfully given that up and have turned to helping beekeepers instead. Gifted:+2 movement collection Likes Strawberries Likes Strawberry Field, Clover Field and Pumpkin Field. Dislikes Mushroom and Spider Field Tank Bee: Colourless Event (obtained by Military Bear) Abilities: Shield+, Buzz Bomb+ and Bee Strike Bee Strike Desc: Fires 5 air strikes equivilent to Buzz Bomb into the field your standing in collecting all pollen in the radius. Energy: 30 Energy: 30 Speed: 13 Attack: 5 Collects 15 in 4 seconds Converts 80 in 4 seconds Desc: Once a friendly bee who was drafted into the war. He was combined with a tank and is now a firce destroyer. Gifted:+1 extra attack power (to all bees) Likes Pineapples Likes Mountain Top Field, Stump Field and Cactus Field. Dislikes Dandelion Field, Sunflower Field and Clover Field New Token: Buzz Boost: Desc: Gives all the bees in your hive a +10% speed boost for 15 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. Info: Looks like haste but except for a Roboxian running, it's a Bee flying fast. Stacking it will give it a plus 1% boost each extra token (goes up to +15% max). Takes 10 seconds to dissapear. When collected, the bee who made it swirls in a circle and makes a loud buzzing circle. (Keep in mind these are rare tokens to spawn so you can't keep the boost forever. That would just be to OP) Dropped by: Hasty Bee, Photon Bee and Buzzy Bee Hasty Bee: (You already know the stats) Abilities: Haste and Buzz Boost Photon Bee: (Same with Hasty Bee) Abilities: Beamstorm, Haste and Buzz Boost Buzzy Bee: Blue Legendary Abilities: Buzz Bomb, Honey Mark and Buzz Boost Energy: 27 Speed: 20.1 Attack:1 Collects: 15 in 4 seconds Converts: 100 in 4 seconds Desc: A bee that's always buzzing around. They are always moving around and are always joyous. Catching them will deffinitly prove a difficult task. Gifted: Increases Buzz effect. Info: Makes the Buzz Boost start at a +15% boost instead of a +10%. likes Blueberries Likes Dandelion, Pineapple and Rose Field. Dislikes Cactus, Stump, Mountain Top and Spider. New Token: Fruit Basket Holiday Bees: Easter: Christmas/Winter: Halloween: Thanksgiving: New Years: BSS Anniversary: April Fool's Random Event Bees: Lava Bee A new Duo: Category:Blog posts